BB: Convergent Vector
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: The Wheel of Fate is turning as two worlds collide, creating new possibilities in time. Team RWBY and friends must battle alongside Ragna the Bloodedge in pursuit of the true power of the Azure, in the hopes that it could restore their worlds. Treachery awaits, however, when a new Susanoo appears. Following the events of Continuum Shift. Rated T for content and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Sound of Silence

 ** _Many years previously..._**

 _Cinder's power exploded in a bright light of fire as she rocketed through the elevator shaft, the sound echoing out of the building and into the exterior courtyard. Jaune and Pyrrha stared at the building in total shock. "But...Ozpin..." Jaune started, unable to continue his sentence._

 _Pyrrha looked down. "There's no time." She turned to Jaune, her expression hard and determined. "Go! Get to Vale and call for help!"_

 _"Huh?" Jaune stuttered. "What are you going to do?" Pyrrha slowly turned to face the building before them, and Jaune couldn't help but follow her gaze for a moment before it clicked. "No. No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you-"_

 _The taste of her lips cut him off. He'd never experienced anything so euphoric. It was like a drug, and he knew instantly that he wanted more. He wanted to protect Pyrrha, to hold her tightly and never let go. As long as he was around, she'd be safe. They'd both be safe. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, both in the heat of the moment and as an attempt to make her stay._

 _Suddenly, they were apart, and Pyrrha had shoved him into a nearby rocket locker, saying only, "I'm sorry."_

 _"No!" Jaune cried as he landed in it, and she used her semblance to close it on him. "No! No! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" She stared regretfully into his eyes as she typed into the keypad. Before he could say another word, the locker ignited and he went flying. In his dizzying state, he caught a glimpse of her running towards the tower._

 _He could still taste her lips._

* * *

 ** _Present Day..._**

Nothing could quell the rage that fed his being. The man, if a man is what one would still call him, stood upon the precipice of the Emerald Forest, blade in hand. The blade, mechanical in nature, was left to him by a trusted friend and mentor many years prior, but it wasn't _hers_. Still, he loved and respected the man it belonged to, but he felt that he didn't deserve to have it. Everything went wrong after Beacon fell. They all perished one after the other, battle after battle. For a time he thought that they stood a chance. Once he believed that victory was on their side.

Not anymore.

No one was left to stand against Salem. Her victory was very nearly absolute. Which is why he now stood here, in this _armor_ , holding this blade.

He still had one final task. Should he succeed, it would all be worth it. He readied the blade to strike.

"You're sure about this?" came a gruff voice. Lowering the blade, he turned to find Oscar. Older, wiser, and battle hardened, he'd grown into a fine huntsmen over the years. His hair had gone pure silver, and while Ozpin had eventually faded away into his subconscious, he still held himself like the former headmaster. "The risks may be far greater than either of us can imagine."

The man, his face hidden by the armor's mask, simply nodded. "It must be done, Oz."

"We know that your armor is from another dimension. What if this opens a rift into more than just time?"

"Then I will set it to my advantage. Perhaps they can assist me."

"What if you don't go back far enough? What if...what if you run into your younger self _after_ he's failed to save _her_?"

The man became silent. "Then I will destroy him." He turned to face Oscar one last time. "If this works, we'll never meet again, my old friend. Not like this."

Oscar gave him a weak smile. "That's fine by me. Go on. Do what you must, and fix this mess."

The man nodded, turning back to the cliff edge. He lifted the blade, ready to strike. "I am the Sun's Might. I am the Burning Rage. With blade in hand, I will burn away the sins of this time. I am Ares, the End has come!" His blade swung, striking _time_ itself.

And then, silence.

* * *

 ** _Many Years Ago...Our Story Begins_**

Cinder's power exploded in a bright light of fire as she rocketed through the elevator shaft, the sound echoing out of the building and into the exterior courtyard. Jaune and Pyrrha stared at the building in total shock. "But...Ozpin..." Jaune started, unable to continue his sentence.

Pyrrha looked down. "There's no time." She turned to Jaune, her expression hard and determined. "Go! Get to Vale and call for help!"

"Huh?" Jaune stuttered. "What are you going to do?" Pyrrha slowly turned to face the building before them, and Jaune couldn't help but follow her gaze for a moment before it clicked. "No. No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you-" An explosion erupted in the sky above them, away from Cinder, blinding the two of them for a moment. "Agh!"

"Kyaa!"

The light faded, and the pair of them slowly looked up, fearing the worst. _What has Cinder done now?_ Jaune thought. His eyes went wide with shock.

Where the light had erupted, there now floated a massive structure of a mechanical nature, seemingly poking out of a hole in reality. A voice echoed in Jaune's head. _The End has come. Initiating Convergent Vector._ Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath him. Rather, he began to float, along with Pyrrha. "Jaune," she said with fear in her voice. "Jaune, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know!"

Over the scroll he heard the rest of his team, as well as team RWBY, shouting about the same phenomenon. _What the hell is going on? Is this Cinder's doing?_

A sudden increase in speed and the lot of them were rocketing towards the tear in the sky. _Convergent Vector established. Transfer initiating._

Another bright light flashed into their vision.

And then silence.

* * *

 ** _January 7th, 2200 / 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsutchi_**

Ragna's left arm hurt like hell. Fitting, considering he'd literally just lost it saving that idiot Noel. "God damn bastard," he whispered to himself as Terumi and Relius stood a few feet away, seemingly poised to attack at a moment's notice. Ragna tried to stand and grab his sword.

"No! You shouldn't be moving now!" Noel shouted franticly.

Terumi, or Hazama as he seemed to be calling himself, grinned from ear to ear with Ouroboros ready to strike. "Heh ehehehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Relius sighed. "Hazama, that's enough. It's time to go."

The green haired man hesitated. "Wha...Shut up! You're not the boss of me!"

Relius shook his head. "The Imperator Libarius has arrived."

Ragna, Noel, Jin, and Hakumen looked on as a hole formed in space, revealing a Phantom at first, and then after the Phantom settled came the Imperator. Cold and uncaring in her expression, she barely gave the NOL Captain a passing glance before she simply said, "Begone, Terumi."

Hazama met her gaze and gave her a polite smile before returning his hat to his head. "You must excuse me," he said with feigned gentleness. "Guess I went a little crazy there."

Ragna and Jin looked on in horror as they looked upon the small woman's form; it was their sister, Saya. "No," Jin muttered.

"So," the Imperator started, not caring for their stares. "This Cauldron is not yet dust?"

"Saya! Saya what the hell!?" Ragna shouted as he stood

"Ragna, no!" Noel shouted in turn.

Another tear in reality formed, drawing the attention of all that were present. "Huh," Hazama muttered. "That's not part of the plan."

"You destroyed Takamagahara," Relius reminded. "There's no way to predict what happens anymore."

"It must be the Master Unit. Damn."

Out of the tear in reality came pouring out four young girls; a girl dressed in black and red, a girl in white, a girl in black and white, a girl in brown and yellow. "Oof!" the girl in red grunted as the first to land. "Roll call: everyone okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl in black chimed.

"I've been better," the girl in white added.

"I _am_ better," the girl in yellow said sarcastically. "Pretty sure that bastard almost took my arm off with his sword. What happened? Where's everyone else?"

"Weren't we separated in the battle? How are we all together now?" the girl in red asked.

"I literally _do not care_ ," said the yellow.

"Maybe we should," the girl in black said. "It seems we aren't alone. The four of them looked up as one, meeting the gaze of everyone else present.

"Great," Ragna said, spitting a glob of blood. "Keeps getting better."

And the imperator smiled. "No more is this a world of endless possibility," she said. "Takamagahara is no more, and soon Amaterasu will be naught. This is now a world of absolutes. This is a world of death. Until we meet again, Ragna the Bloodedge." One final tear in reality was torn asunder, pulling the Imperator, the Phantom, Terumi, Relius, as well as Litchi and Tsubaki into its well.

"Saya! Saya, come back!" Ragna shouted, but the loss of blood and the strain took its toll, and he fainted.

And then silence.

* * *

 **Song: The Sound of Silence - Disturbed**

 **Author's Notes**

So, I've made probably hundreds of BlazBlue referenced across my RWBY stories. All in fun and games. But then, we got BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle over the summer. And yes, I played the crap out of it, and I loved it. I especially love the silliness of the story and how it doesn't really take itself too seriously.

But what if RWBY and BlazBlue crossed over on serious ground? No tournament, no commentary from an otherworldly computer. Just an honest story of intrigue and survival.

We all know that when it comes to temporal shenanigans, I'm first in line to write about it. I mean, I did write the **_Shifted Remnant AU_** , which still doesn't fully make sense if you want to consider the timeline, and I drew heavy inspiration from BlazBlue to write that. So, here we are, inside of on of the many possibilities of the Continuum Shift.

Literally. I'll admit, I rehashed some of _P.S. I Love You,_ the fic about Jaune dealing with the loss of Pyrrha, but that's also verbatim from the episode, so...eh. But that's to put into perspective as to _when_ this story takes place. I pick up at the end of Volume 3 for RWBY, and the end of _Continuum Shift_ for BlazBlue.

And just like many of my other stories, I'm using music. But I'm mostly going to be using Guilty Gear and BlazBlue music. This chapter is one of the exceptions.

I will make no promises on when I will update, or how frequently it will be done, but I have ideas for how I want this story to progress. Fingers crossed I can finish another project.

Leave a review or a PM to let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'd be happy to read them. :)

And as always...

 _Till Next Time_


	2. Ch I

Chapter I: Shinsou

 ** _January 7th, 2200 / 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi_**

 ** _Ares_**

Ares stepped into the fading sunlight, feeling the biting cold even through his airtight armor. Glancing around aimlessly, he realized that he was higher up in altitude than he expected, but not beyond the point where trees no longer grew. In front of him, further ahead on a simple road, was a city built atop a mountain on the other side of a forest. _Reminds me of what Oz used to say about ancient man. Building cities in impossible places to hide from the Grimm._ Taking a deep breath, he sheathed the blade at his back and began to walk towards the city.

As he walked, he absent mindedly drifted his eyes toward the blade's handle which protruded over his right shoulder. He missed the man who owned this blade before. He shouldn't have died the way he did, but fate is a cruel mistress.

Still, Qrow's _Harbinger_ was in good hands. So he told himself, at least.

 _I am Ares,_ he thought to himself. _The End has come._

* * *

 ** _January 8th, 2200 / 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi_**

 ** _Ruby_**

The doctor's office was quiet as the group slowly settled in to wait. Ruby knew none of them, except for her own team. Weiss and Blake opted to sit patiently on a nearby bench and whisper amongst themselves as they speculated and made plans going forward. Yang stood at a nearby window, uncharacteristically silent as she stood with her arms crossed, her brow troubled. This left Ruby to stand and pace awkwardly, actively avoiding getting too close to the blonde man and the blonde woman in the room. It didn't help that the two of them seemed to not get along at all, and as such had taken up residence on opposite ends of the waiting room. Though, thankfully, the man in the solid white armor and mask left, muttering something about _the Dark One_ as he left.

Ruby looked to Weiss and Blake for help, but the two simply met her gaze and gave her an uncertain shrug. _We've got nothing_ , they seemed to say. She turned to her sister, but on the rare occasion that Yang became a recluse into her own mind, it was usually best to leave her to it for the time being until she felt ready to talk. Again, this left Ruby with the other two occupants in the room. Ruby swallowed her fear and approached the man, who was leaning up against the wall. Hearing her come, he turned his gaze to her; his eyes were cruel and uncaring. "What?" he asked before Ruby could get any closer.

"Ah," she began, uncertain how to continue. "I was just...wondering...what's up, I guess?"

His eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, no! No, not like, 'wassup', or anything, eh, _dumb_ , like that. I just meant...you know...what's going on? No one ever explained anything to us yesterday. My team and I have no idea where we are or how we got here."

"Hmph," the man grunted. "A foolish question."

"Look, guy, we're just lost and confused, okay? Don't treat me like an idiot simply because I'm late to the party."

The man crossed his arms and continued to lean up against the wall. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"Major Kisaragi," the blonde woman began.

"Shut up, trash. I am not here to listen to your miserable voice." Ruby was appalled.

The woman was visibly hurt by the remark, but seemed to fight back tears as she continued. "I was just going to say that it's _okay_ to admit when you don't know something. We're just as confused as they are, Major."

"I don't need you to tell me that. Need I remind you that I outrank you, _Lieutenant_ Vermillion?"

"Ah! Y-yes, sir."

Ruby looked between the two of them and mentally kicked herself for starting with this Major Kisaragi. Turning on her heel, she made her way to the woman. "Miss, uh, Vermillion? Are you okay?"

She wiped a tear from her eye and gave Ruby a weak smile. "Noel is fine. And I'm... _okay_ , I suppose." She held out a hand to Ruby. "Sorry, it's been so hectic since yesterday that I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Noel Vermillion."

Ruby smiled and accepted her hand, giving it a friendly shake. "Ruby Rose."

Noel nodded and glanced around to the rest of team RWBY. "Things are looking pretty bad for us, but for you four...I can't imagine."

"It's... _different_. I just wish we could figure out where we are. Or how we got here."

"I don't know how, but I know where."

"That's a start," Ruby said with a smile.

"You're in the 13th Hierarchical City: Kagustuchi."

Ruby stared at Noel for several passing seconds. "That...wasn't as helpful as I'd have hoped."

"How so?"

"What's a Hierarchical City? I've never heard of that. Where on Remnant are we?"

"Remnant?"

Ruby sighed. _Great._

"I believe I can be of some assistance in that regard," came a new voice. Everyone in the room, startled, turned to face the newcomer that had appeared out of thin air; a young girl in a black lolita dress, carrying an umbrella that resembled a cat and ribbons in her hair that reminded Ruby of a rabbit.

Major Kisaragi's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed, and his tone got even harsher. "Rachel Alucard."

"Hello, Mister Hero," she replied with a smile. "I see you've finally made some friends."

"Hmph. What do you want?"

"How rude. Perhaps I shall teach you some manners?" She shrugged before turning to Noel. "And you, you moron."

"Oh," Noel said sadly.

"What on Earth were you thinking? Thanks to you and the Eye, Terumi has been observed. His link to this realm is now stronger than ever. He'll be that much harder to stop now that you've gone and made this terrible mistake, but you just couldn't stop there. No, now you've awakened the Murakumo Unit inside of you and given Terumi the chance he needed to destroy Takamagahara. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Noel looked guiltily at this girl, Rachel. "W-will you be mad at me if I said no?"

"Tch. Typical. The girl doesn't realize just how important she is."

Blake and Weiss, still in their positions, were just staring in disbelief at the display before them, and Yang was visibly getting angrier and angrier. "Excuse me!" she finally shouted. "Will someone _please_ just tell us what the hell is going on here?"

"Such a mouth," Rachel said with a frown. "You'll get nowhere with that attitude. You're no better than that miserable oaf in the other room."

"Grrr!" Yang's eyes started to turn red, but Ruby jumped in between the two of them.

Ruby put her arms out to stop Yang. "Okay, okay! I think we've started this all wrong! Let's just calm down, okay? Yang?" Yang gave Ruby a quick glance, looked back to Rachel, and then gave Ruby an apologetic look as her eye's returned to their lilac color. She placed her hands on her hips and moved to join Weiss and Blake on the bench.

"Hm, you don't seem much better than her, but you clearly have an air of authority about you," Rachel said.

"Rachel, right?"

"Yes, dear, that is indeed my name."

"Listen, I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, but she's got a point. We're not really a part of any of whatever is going on here."

"Yes, I know. As I said, I believe I can clear some of that up."

"Really?" Weiss asked, a little hopeful.

"Do not get too excited, dear. I can explain where you are and partially how you got here. Nothing more. I cannot solve your predicament for you, nor would I want to if I could. I'm afraid other matters are currently far more pressing."

"That's still better than we were a few minutes ago," Blake stated.

"Very well. Where to begin?"

* * *

 ** _January 8th, 2200 / Elsewhere_**

 ** _Jaune and Pyrrha_**

Using his sword, Jaune cut a few tree branched and bushes out of the way as the pair of them trekked through a forest. "Once we find a way out of this forest, we should be able to get our bearings," he chimed as he worked.

Pyrrha had been helping him, but the events leading up to the exploding light had put a toll on her, so Jaune opted to let her rest for a bit. "I'm not so sure, Jaune," she added. "Didn't you see the sky last night?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying to figure out what the heck happened."

"The moon. It looked... _off_. Like it wasn't the same. I don't think it _was_ the same at all, honestly."

"Well," Jaune added in between swings and heavy breathing. "After what we saw I wouldn't be too surprised. Everything is just...so messed up now." Another swing, and Jaune stepped forward into a clearing.

Inside of the clearing stood a lone man, covered in white armor and a white faceless mask; he was _staring_ at Jaune. "Uh, Pyrrha. I found someone."

"Let me see," she said as she stepped into the clearing. The pair were nervous, but decided to strike up a conversation. "Hello, sir. Beautiful day we're having."

The man slowly turned his head to face Pyrrha, seemed to linger for a moment, before returning his gaze to Jaune. "You are not of this realm either," he stated plainly.

"Uh," Jaune said with a nervous laugh. "I...guess not."

"After my disgrace yesterday against Terumi, I am unfit to pursue justice. Not without some added practice to prepare myself. You, a warrior from another realm, will be the perfect test of skill."

"Pyrrha, I don't like where this is goin-WHA~!" Jaune was on his back, his breastplate having been tugged by Pyrrha's semblance. Where Jaune had been stood, this man now stood with his blade in hand; he'd nearly stabbed Jaune.

"Hm, it seems I misjudged who the true warrior is between the two of you. My apologies." He turned to face Pyrrha. "I shall make a new attempt, this time with the proper opponent." He took a few steps back and took up a combative posture. "I am the White Void. I am the Cold Steel. With blade in hand, I shall purge the sins that cover this world. I am Hakumen, the End has come!"

Pyrrha didn't hesitate as she drew her spear and shield. "I'm Pyrrha, and I'm not in a very good mood right now." She leapt forward, and so did Hakumen.

But as their blades hurdled towards one another, another figure leapt in the way. A massive great sword stopped Hakumen's blade, and a gloved hand held tightly onto the blade of Miló. This new figure looked exactly like Hakumen, but his hair was slightly shorter and more of a blonde color, and his armor was a very flat and gentle shade of blue, as though it were an old, worn down pair of jeans. Though he was masked like Hakumen, Pyrrha felt his gaze upon her. He tightened his grip onto her blade and shoved her back.

Hakumen leapt back, still in his battle ready stance. "Impossible! You bear the Susanoo unit in the same timeline as I! State your name!"

The man turned to face Hakumen, Harbinger in hand. "I am the Sun's Might. I am the Burning Rage. With blade in hand, I will burn away the sins of this time. I am Ares, the End has come!"

"Ah, I see. Another timeline _and_ another dimension. So, it may not even be the same Susanoo. Very well, Ares, I will be your foe. You face Hakumen!"

* * *

 **Song: Shinsou - Daisuke Ishiwatari**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know, I know: the rare and elusive two chapters in the same day. Once an idea is fresh I can't help myself. Don't worry, it's not a stupid fast story line, I just don't want to dilly dally with the pleasantries, as it were. So, yes, Ares bears the Susanoo unit, just like Hakumen. I'm sure it's obvious who Ares actually is, but, eh, it's fun anyway. :)

Leave a Review or a PM and let me know how you feel about it, guys. :)

 _Till Next Time~!_


End file.
